


Naïve

by Minatsuki



Series: Sometimes I don't know what I write [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, guess who just got AO3 account, ohmtoonz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minatsuki/pseuds/Minatsuki
Summary: I don't think this short story needs any summary as it's already very short.





	

_You told me that I’m naïve, but I’m actually not._

_Since death is something that everyone will face sooner or later._

_I don’t think I should fear it too much._

_You told me that I’m naïve, but I’m actually not._

_I fear helplessness more than death._

_Because it’s right beside us and can easily suck us in anytime._

_You told me that I’m naïve, but I’m actually not._

_That’s why I just can’t leave a person in need alone._

_Because in the past, I’m a person that always need other’s help because I have nothing._

_You told me that I’m naïve, but I’m actually not._

_Of course I won’t say it’s my way of life since I have no plan to throw my life for others._

_Except you and only you._

_You told me that I’m naïve, but I’m actually not._

_It’s not like I prioritize my views than yours._

_But if I think there’s no hope for this society, I’d hate myself for that._

_And you’d hate it when I hate myself, didn’t you?_

_You told me that I’m naïve, but I’m not._

_I might be selfish and maybe in the future I’ll get killed for it._

_But you’ve entered my world and I began to appreciate myself too._

_You’re part of my heart now._

_I promise I’ll take care of myself and our relationship._

_I don’t want you to feel sad because of me._

_Today also, hundreds of people out there are in need._

_Of course I can’t save them all._

_But if I start little by little from my surroundings._

_At least that would change their whole world isn’t it?_

_I’m sorry I didn’t said anything_

_I’m sure you’ll scold me when I’m back_

_But I promise I’ll get back before you know it_

_Because I love you and will always love you, Luke_

 

“There’s no cure for his naivety…”

Tears rolls from Luke’s eyes, as he reads a paper that kept in a drawer beside his lover’s bedroom.

“There’s really no cure for his naivety… that idiot…”

Why on Earth he decided to enter his bedroom on this specific day?

Although he finally able to move on to his life after his first death anniversary, now it feels like all their time being together is like ages ago. The day when they tell him that Ryan died keeps repeating.

Day when he felt someone rob his heart and lung because he can hardly sense his heart beating nor his lung breathe.

“Why you write this on this fucking paper you idiot…”

He realizes his tear wets the bottom half of the paper. He immediately grab a tissue and carefully wipe it so the ink won’t get blurred. He also grab some for his eyes and his snot.

“You’re really a fucking bitch. Playing around my heart and then left me alone...”

If only he was here, and tell it’s just a joke. He’d prayed to any God in any religion if They could give back his soulmate.

“What am I supposed to do now…”

His friends always worried that he’d end up suicide, but he won’t. Suicidal is the person Ryan hates the most. Ryan always tried to help people no matter how hard it is. That’s why he’d vowed that he won’t even think that’s an option.

He’s sure that he would get back to his normal life again.

But not now, not today, not tomorrow, not next week, not next month, and maybe not next year.

**Author's Note:**

> A trivia about me is I'm the lurker who used Lurker as name in comment section in BBS fandom. And now that Lurker died.  
> At first I'm thinking on writing a story but it ended up being a poem. Well...


End file.
